The very first time
by melina-emanuela
Summary: Not about the end of s4 spoilers. Can be read alone, but is also part of my story Getting away for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is going to be a 2shot. These two chapters are the M-rated parts of my story 'Getting away for Christmas'. _However this can be read alone too!_ For those who haven't read GafC: they are currently in a house in the middle of some forest and Parker is there too, of course he won't make an appearance in here, but that's what the locking doors is about. Oh I nearly forgot: Bones and all it's character's do not belong to me. Enjoy!**

Carrying Temperance Brennan into the bedroom for the first time had been something Seeley Booth would never forget again. It happened almost two years ago after a very tiresome case and some late night paperwork. She had fallen asleep on her couch and he had taken her to bed before he went home. That night he hadn't gotten much sleep. The feeling of her being so close to him and the scent of her hair as she had nuzzled her head next to his neck, were lingering and keeping him from falling asleep.

Carrying her to bed now, Seeley Booth knew that he wouldn't get much sleep again. But at least this time he would make sure that she wouldn't either. He was finally going to show her how to make love. However, if the way she was kissing and sucking at his neck was any indication she had a fairly good idea about the concept herself.

Finally, after some stops to kiss her, he reached his destination and carried her to the bed. Reluctantly leaving her there for a moment, he made sure that the doors were closed and locked. Turning around again, he was met with the sexiest sight possible. She was lying on the bed and looking at him with those green-blue eyes, which now were dark from her desire. Her hair was messed up where his hands had been stroking her skull earlier and the slight smile on her face was both shy and sexy as hell at the same time.

She was gorgeous and she was his. And he couldn't wait to have her.

Making love had always been something she didn't believe in. Booth had changed that after the pony play case, but she still hadn't _really_ known what it would be like. Now, with both their shirts already in a heap on the floor and Booth about to show her the difference, she began to understand. It was about deeper feelings instead of biological urges and it was about pleasuring each other without thinking about oneself.

When she had been with other man, she had wanted to orgasm and kick them out of her bed and in most cases her life as well. With Booth, she wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible and she couldn't wait to start.

Still kissing passionately, they got rid of their pants and started to touch each other slowly and lovingly. Temperance let her hands stroke the back of his head, before her hand slowly travelled down the hard planes of his back, until she reached his bottom. Tugging him closer in a desperate attempt to get as much contact as possible, she pressed their hips together. She could feel his obvious arousal pressing hard against her sex and shuddered a little at the delicious friction he caused.

Seeley was trying to slow things down a tad, he had always wanted their first time to be something romantic and unforgettable for her, but he realized that she was having none of that. And going slow wasn't really what he wanted to do now either, but still it seemed like the right thing to do. He pushed her far enough away from his body that he could look into her eyes.

"Take it slow, Temperance. I want to enjoy every second and every inch of your beautiful body."

Kissing his way along her chin and neck he finally reached her ear to whisper 'I love you' into it. Licking around the lope, he couldn't suppress a victorious smile as he felt her shudder and heard the gasp that she couldn't hold back. "You're so gorgeous Bones. I've never seen anything as gorgeous as you."

He could feel her hands still pressing him closer to her, as he started to kiss his way down to her cleavage. As he grabbed behind her back to open the tiny clasp of her bra, she decided that it was time for him to loose some clothing too. He was only wearing his boxers now and therefore she had no other option as to push those down over his hips.

_Not my fault that he isn't wearing any more clothes._

Booths lips closed around one pebbled nipple the same moment she pushed his boxers down. Sucking her tender flesh further into his mouth, he groaned at the feeling of her hands stroking his hard length. But he wouldn't let her distract him from his task now. He was thinking about all the ways he could pleasure his Bones, as he started to lower her down on the bed once again.

Scooting over until she was lying right in the middle, Brennan started to touch her breasts on her own, while Booth was stepping out of his boxers and getting rid of his blue and white striped socks.

"God I love it when you play with your breasts, Bones. I could watch you doing just that the whole night. But right now this is my task."

And he laid down next to her and started to kneed her left breast while he firmly sucked the right nipple into his mouth once again. He pressed his tongue tightly against the little nub, before he pulled away to blow cold air on her now wet breast. "Please Seeley…"

He couldn't help the grin spreading over his face as she plead for his attention, before he gave the same attention to her other breast. They were perfect in his opinion. The perfect size, natural and soft and hers. That was probably the best thing about them, they belonged to her and every part of her was perfect in his eyes anyway.

She had really tried hard not to think it through the last few days. But knowing that it was going to happen and not doing anything about it was just not her way of dealing with things. So she had thought about all possible ways for this to happen, she had imagined what she would do to him, what he would do to her and she came to a simple conclusion. She wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him in her mouth. But know when it was actually happening thinking logically was very hard for her. Her perfect plan just disappeared out of her head and all she could remember was the desperate wish to taste him. Taking him by surprise, she managed to get him on his back and straddle his thighs. Kissing him was something she just couldn't get enough of. He was the best kisser she'd ever met and he could do things with his tongue…

Finally finding the strength to pull away from his lips she started to rain kisses on his chest and all the way down to his belly button. She had always liked men with some muscles and Seeley Booth had lot's of those. His pectorals and abdominals were perfectly sculpted and she let her tongue travel over each and every line of wonderfully defined muscles on her way down.

She could feel him shift his hips underneath her the closer she got to her goal. Apparently, he didn't want her to suck him, but not because he didn't like the idea, but because he was only thinking about making love to _her_. However, she wouldn't let him interrupt her now, because she was thinking about making love to _him_. And every man loved to have a hot mouth closed around his cock.

Keeping that in mind, she rubbed her soaked through panties over his legs as she wiggled down even farther and licked his cock for the first time. The groan that left his mouth would have been enough to make her wet again all together. Giving the fact that she was already dripping, it hadn't much impact though. Slowly she let her tongue travel up from his base to the tip, only to circle his head very slowly before she licked her way back down once again.

She had never really enjoyed sucking on a man's penis before, but this was something she was sure she would never forget again.

Booth was in heaven. He must have died and gone to heaven. This couldn't be happening in real life. Nothing this great had ever happened in real life. Here he was with his partner, best friend, girlfriend and love of his life and she was sucking him. And moaning too! As if it was her that was pleasured. But he couldn't let her do that much longer. He wanted to be inside her when he came and although the feeling of her lips was great, he didn't want to come into her mouth.

"Bones". No response. Instead she slipped the tip of him inside her mouth and sucked. "Bones, please." Still no verbal response, the only thing he got was that her eyes were locking with his as she started to massage his balls a little bit. And he thought he could just make out a sly little grin, before she pulled him in even deeper.

He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat and knew that he had to make her stop. He never liked the thought of a woman having to gag on his cock just to please him and he wouldn't allow her to deep-throat him. Although it felt pretty damn good.

"Bones stop. Now." He grabbed her head and pulled her up towards his face. "If you still want to have some fun tonight, you should really stop that. I can't control myself much longer and I don't want you to deep-throat me, okay? You shouldn't have to repress your gagging reflex just to please me."

Before she could answer anything, he had her on her back once again. Eager to return the favor and explore what lay under the barely-covering-her panties, she so seducingly rubbed over him a few minutes ago.

**AN2: Next part should be up tomorrow. It would be nice if you left me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I promised that this would be up yesterday, but I didn't find the time. Anyway I hope you enjoy the second and last part.**

Temperance was wiggling under his touch to get him to move. But Booth had none of that and kept kissing and licking her shoulders, collar bones and the little hole between the protruding bones. Even moaning and groaning his name seemed to have no effect at all on his pace. Finally allowing her hands to guide him a little deeper, he sucked on her left nipple first, while he kneaded the right breast, before he changed positions and began molding the right breast in his big and slightly calloused hands, while he nipped at her right nipple with his teeth.

The groans that reverberated through her whole body made him happy. Pleasing her was the best thing he had done in a very long time, except his time spent with Parker of course. He knew that he was torturing her by not giving in, but he wanted to pay attention to every little part of her tonight.

Keeping his touch light, he let his hands travel down her sides to her hips, where he hooked his fingers under the tiny straps of her panties to pull them down. She was immediately helping him by lifting her hips a little bit and in a matter of seconds her very wet piece of underwear was flying somewhere behind his back. Where wasn't important to them right now, the only important thing, was to get the scrap of lace away from her as fast as possible.

At last, without any clothes to separate them, Booth started to trace lazy circles on the skin of her stomach while his hands stayed on her breasts to massage her some more. She was starting to make this low cat like sounds in the back of her throat now, and it was driving him wild. How could one woman make him love her so much? How was it possible to want her so much, that it nearly hurt him physically not to be inside of her already?

Temperance was going crazy now she could feel it. All the sensations he awoke in her body were too much for her to bear. The slow strokes and languid kisses all over her stomach were no longer enough for her. She wanted him. Now. And she wasn't taking 'no' as an answer.

But she shouldn't have worried, because the next thing she felt, was Booth's tongue sliding deeper and deeper, until he finally touched her outer lips for the very first time.

The shock of the first contact made Temperance rise against his mouth. His hands slid down to her hips to press her down on the mattress once again, before he parted her lips with his tongue to give her one thorough lick. Drawing circles with his thumbs, he let just the tip of his tongue slide into her before he pulled out for another long lick upwards. Seeley kept licking her for another two or three minutes, but never let his tongue touch her clit. She was moaning and groaning under his ministrations, but couldn't form coherent sentences anymore to tell him what she wanted – no needed – him to do.

However, Seeley Booth knew exactly what he was doing anyway. He had wanted to make love to her and that's precisely what he was doing now. He had dreamed about doing this for quite some time now, but never had it been like that. Never had she been so utterly vulnerable under his touch. He could feel the trust she had for him. She knew that she didn't need to hold anything back, when she was with him and she knew that he would take care of her. Even if she didn't need him to. That's just who he was. An alpha male on a mission. A mission to make 'his woman' the happiest woman on the whole planet.

Relenting to her breathless begging sounds, he let his tongue touch her clit for about half a second, before he kept licking around her opening again. The jerk he got as a reward was enough to make sure that he would die a happy man some day. Nevertheless, he couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her scent and the noises she made were addicting to him. Breathing in deeply, he let his tongue once again slide upwards towards the small bundle of nerves, waiting for his touch.

Brennan was shuddering and moaning uncontrollable now. She had never let herself feel so much, had never allowed a man to take so much control during sexual intercourse, but this was something different. She was making love for the first time and she actually liked the feeling of not having to think all the time. Booth was in control tonight and she liked it.

The first real touch of his tongue, send a shock wave through her body. He was circling her clit with his tongue, occasionally he let his teeth graze very carefully over the little nub or he blew a cold breath over her heated and wet skin. All together, it made her teeter right on the edge of her orgasm, but she didn't want to come against his mouth. Not now anyway, she wouldn't say no another time, but tonight she wanted to come with him being inside her.

Gathering all her strength together, she pulled his head up from where it was nestled between her legs. He knew what she wanted, but couldn't leave her heat without a last long lick to taste her a last time. Kissing his way upwards his eyes never left her face. He wanted her to see the love he felt for her on his face.

Eventually, reaching her face again he kissed her deeply and passionately. "Seeley please. I want you now." She couldn't wait any longer and as soon as Booth realized that, he had his tip positioned at her entrance.

"Look at me, Temperance. I want to see your eyes."

The very moment, she opened her eyes and their eyes locked he slipped into her with a controlled slow thrust. Both moaned at the feeling of finally being connected in this most intimate of ways. Keeping their eyes locked together Booth started to move inside of her with measured thrusts. He didn't want to hurt her and they were in no hurry anyway. They had the whole night to become one and he planned to take his time.

But the need and love shining in her eyes was making it hard for him to remember his own name, much less his plan to take it slow. She was clinging to him now, with her legs around his hips and her hands clawing at his back to get him to move faster, deeper, harder. Bracing himself on each side of her head with his elbows, Booth used the added footing to thrust into her with a little more vigor.

Forgoing his plan to keep their eyes locked all the time, he bent his head and kissed her again. She eagerly returned the kiss and their tongues started imitating the movement of other body parts. She could feel herself teetering very close to the edge once again, as he pushed himself into her over and over again. Breaking the kiss, she gazed deeply into his eyes once more, as her gasps and moans turned into one long groan as she came hard and fast.

The way she shook in his arms and the feeling of her inner muscles clamping down on him, were enough to sent Booth over the edge as well and he came with a last deep thrust into her heat before he collapsed on top of her. Immediately worried about crushing her, he tried to roll to his side, but Temperance had her arms and legs still tightly wrapped around him.

"Temperance I'm too heavy." He tried to get up again, but she just shook her head. "No it's okay. I like that."

Accepting his fate, Booth kissed her on the lips once again and rolled them both over so that she was lying on top of him now. The motion caused him to slip out of her and the friction was enough to make Bones moan for a last time. Slightly shifting her weight on top of him, Booth was able to grab the covers and pull them over their cooling bodies.

Temperance snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, before she whispered 'I love you' in his ear. She had said it before, but somehow this was something different.

Booth pulled her as close to him as possible and right before they drifted into a peaceful sleep, he whispered 'I love you too'.

**AN2: Review maybe?**


End file.
